Friendship Is The Garden Of Love
by HeadGirlHotChick
Summary: Bonjour, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, j'ai 22 ans. Mon copain m'a demandé de l'épouser et je suis incapable de lui répondre positivement. Et tout ça c'est de la faute à Malefoy et son foutu charme destructeur ! Mais comment j'en suis arrivé là !
1. Chapter 1

Friendship is the Garden of Love

~Prologue~

Respire. Inspire, expire. Inspire, expire..

Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je dois me force à respirer ? Pourquoi moi, Hermione Granger, sorcière d'origine moldue, Princesse des Gryffondors, membre du Trio d'Or, sauveuse du monde sorcier, Sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération et Sourire le plus charmant ( 4 années consécutives !) selon Sorcière Hebdo, je n'arrive plus à faire fonctionner mon cerveau ? C'est parce je suis en panique au moment même ou je vous parle. Car devant moi se trouve mon copain depuis 4 ans, mon meilleur amis depuis des années et le supposé « Amour de ma vie », qu'il vient de me poser la question la plus importante, celle qui déterminera le futur de notre relation et que la réponse qu'il attend, que ton notre entourage attend n'est pas celle qui est sur le bout de ma langue.

Que la seule réponse qui me vient à l'esprit est « Non, j'en aime un autre ».

Vous vous demandez mais qui est cet autre ? Et c'est là que ça se complique. Parce que cet « autre » n'est autre que mon génialissime meilleur ami : Draco Malfoy ! Ou en d'autres termes, mon confident, mon collègue(nous sommes tous les deux des Médicomages), mon colocataire, mon ex-homologue masculin de Préfet-enChef et aussi l'homme le plus charmant que l'on puisse rencontrer. Ou selon mon copain : la fouine, l'emmerdeur,le Mangemort adolescent, l'enfant du diable ou encore le poison.

Bref disons que pour répondre à cette question ( oui vous savez, le « Veux-tu m'épouser ? » un peu classique si vous voulez mon avis …) , il va falloir que je revienne un peu en arrière et que j'analyse comment Malefoy, l'homme qui a fait de mes six premières années à Poudlard un enfer s'est transformé en mon Prince Charmant ?


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer :_ Rien ne m'appartient tout est à J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire qui elle sort de mon petit cerveau.

Réponses au reviews :

**_Wonderfolle:_** Merci ma puce, ça me fait chaud au coeur de savoir que le début te plaît ! Tu me diras ce que tu penses du premier chapitre! Bisous !

**_Liz17 _**: Merci :D Moi aussi je suis une fan des fics Romance/Humour!  
J'espère que tu vas apprécier le chapitre! Bisous.

Ma première review était anonyme aSlors je lui fait un gros bisous si la personne qui l'a écrite se reconnaît! C'est sympa d'avoir une review toute mignonne en première réaction ! Un grand merci à toi !

Sinon les gens, apprécier le chapitre. Je pense poster tous les jours donc rester branché et n'hésitez surtout pas à reviewer et à suivre. Les critiques ça fait toujours avancé!

Je vous préviens Draco est sur les dents dans ce chapitre, mais ne vous inquiétait pas notre Draco plein d'humour reviens bientôt !

Friendship Is The Garden Of Love

~Chapitre 1~

Tout a commencé un beau matin de Septembre...

J'avais eu un bon petit déjeuner avec mes parents (fraîchement rentrés d'Australie) puis j'avais retrouvés les Weasley sur la plateforme. Après des au-revoirs déchirants avec Ron, j'étais monté dans le train avec Ginny. Nous étions en pleine discussion sur les bienfaits des concombres pour la peau lorsqu'un Troisième Année nous interrompit. « Miss Granger, on vous demande au compartiment des Préfets en Chef »

Arrivée au compartiment, je retrouvais McGonagall accompagné de *roulements de tambour* LA FOUINE ! Je vous laisse imaginer ma surprise mais aussi ma tête ( quelque part entre le poisson et le babouin ) . Aucun mot n'avait été échangé entre nous deux alors que McGo elle nous informait des conséquences de notre distinction. Après son discours, elle s'en alla suivit de près par Malefoy. J e me retrouvé donc seule et enfin tranquille. Jusqu'à que Malfoy débarque avec Romilda Vane sur ses talons.

« Drakie ! Viens avec moi ! On pourrait aller dans un compartiment, juste tous les deux, si tu vois ce que tu veux dire » La subtilité Romilda elle connaît pas.

« Sérieusement Vane ?! Je t'ai dit non au moins 100 fois depuis qu'on a quitté la Plateforme. Tu sais très bien que je ne veux pas de toi en tant que petite-amie ! Il n' y aura jamais de nous ! Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Parce que je ne te supporte pas, ta voix, ta personnalité et puis tes cheveux ? Sérieusement c'est un aveugle qui t'as coiffée ? Tu ne veux de moi que pour mon argent et mon influence, tu es snobinarde et tu ressembles à un chameau ! En plus, la totalité des garçons de Serpentards sont déjà passés sur toi , tu crois vraiment que je veux de quelqu'un comme toi ? »

Woa. J'avoue que ça c'est du speech! Je crois que ça lui en a bouché un coin à Romilda. Et les cheveux, la pauvre ! Ah regardez, elle s'enfuit en pleurant. Je n'arrive pas à me retenir et je ricane. Malefoy me fusille du regard et puis disparaît.

Deux heures plus tard, nous sommes enfin arrivés. Après le rituel de la répartition et le succulent repas, McGo nous accompagne Malefoy et moi à notre dortoir.

« Votre mot de passe est « Dragées Surprises ». J'attends de vous deux un comportement exemplaire . PAS de chamailleries, de sortilèges, d'envoi à l'infirmerie. Vous devez vous respectez. Un seul pas de travers et vous en paierai les conséquences. Me suis je bien fait comprendre ? »

Un acquiescement et elle est partie. Après la visite rapide de nos appartements, Malefoy et moi nous installons près du feu.

« Euh alors Malefoy, tu es content de revenir ? » Pas de réponse.  
« Malefoy ?

-Quoi Granger ? Tu penses vraiment que ça me plaît de revenir ici ? Non loin de là ! Je n'ai plus d'amis, personne ne me respecte et partout où je passe on chuchote derrière mon dos. Alors non Granger je ne suis pas ravi de revenir. Et la cerise sur le gâteau est que je dois passer une année entière avec toi, Mlle Je-Sais-Tout-Et-Je-Suis-La-Meilleure.

Tu vas te calmer Malefoy hein ! Je te pose une question simple et tu me sors une réponse compliquée, pour me dire que cette situation est ton enfer personnel. Mais tu sais quoi Malefoy ? C'est pas la joie non plus de mon coté ! Je suis coincé avec toi, le Mangemort pendant une année entière »

Et c'était là ma plus grosse erreur car deux secondes plus tard je me retrouvais les poignets emprisonné par un blond très en colère.

« Mangemort ? Vraiment, Granger, un coup très bas. Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai traversé, tu n'imagines même pas tous les sortilèges que j'ai enduré. Tout ça pour te protéger toi et ta petite clique. N'oublies pas que l'espion c'était moi, que c'est moi qui est risqué ma vie et celle de mes parents tous les jours pendant cette foutue guerre. Je me suis fait apposé cette marque pour que tu puisses avoir des infos ! Et pourtant aujourd'hui c'est toi qui te promène la tête haute alors que moi, on me traite comme un plus bas que terre. Je te le dis une seule et dernière fois : ne me traite jamais plus de Mangemort, car cette marque est un symbole de tous ce que j'ai sacrifié pendant cette guerre, de tout ce que j'ai accompli. »

Il me relâcha alors et s'enferma dans sa chambre avec un claquement de porte qui fit vibrer toute la salle commune. J'étais bouche bée. Ouch ! Il appuie bien là où ça fait mal !

Et c'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris ce qu'a ressenti cette pauvre Romilda. Mais c'est aussi là que je compris que je devais m'excuser.

Vous vous rendez compte ? Moi présenter mes excuses ? À Malefoy qui plus est ?

C'était le début de la fin du monde..


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer:_ Les personnages appartiennent à la sublime J.K Rowling , l'histoire elle vient de moi.

_**Wonderfolle**_Mais bien sûr que je te fais de la pub pour ta fic, elle est trop bien ! J'adore te faire des clin d'oeil, parce que je sais que tu vas péter un fou rire en les lisant: C'est vrai que d'habitude Parkinson c'est toujours la fille chiante, pot-de-colle mais j'ai d'autres projets pour elle dans cette Fic ! Et oui l'heure du pardon a sonné ! AHAHAHHAH

_**Lena-malefoy:**_Je suis contente que tu aimes le prologue, j'espère que t'apprécieras les prochains chapitres. Et pour répondre à ta question, non je ne vais pas tout le temps parlé du temps à Poudlard, c'est juste la mise en place de leur histoire pour l'instant. Encore quelques chapitres et on passe à la vie réelle!

Merci à tout ceux qui ont "follow" l'histoire ( _**modigou29, BrunasseLucile, H223 et Wonderfolle) **_. Ça fait plaisir ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews!

Friendship Is The Garden Of Love

~Chapitre 2~

Trois semaines après l'incident tout était toujours pareil. Les cours avaient commencé ( LE bonheur !) Malefoy tirait toujours la gueule et m'ignorait royalement( pas facile quand on est en binôme ). Trois semaines, et je n'avais toujours pas eu le cran de m'excuser...  
Oui je sais c'est pas si difficile de dire « Je suis désolée » mais voyez-vous dès que ses yeux se fixaient sur moi, c'était comme si tout mon corps se glaçait d'un coup. Ces prunelles d'un gris profond me clouaient sur place et m'empêchaient de sortir un mot ! Bref, sur les conseils de ma fabuleuse amie Ginny, j'avais décidé de m'entraîner devant mon miroir. Et oui, ça a marché ! Juste pas de la façon dont je l'avais imaginé...

« Malefoy, je viens pour te présenter mes excuses » Non, ça marchera pas. Il faut y aller de manière plus directe Hermione.

« Je suis désolée » Trop direct.

Ugh ! C'est impossible ! Je n'y arriverai jamais ! Comment s'excuser à une fouine ? Dans la nature, je lui offrirais des herbes à manger pour me faire pardonner pas un discours de 20 lignes. Bon on recommence, on n'abandonne pas !

« Bon j'ai été bête et pas du tout mature. Je n'aurais pas du m'emporter de cette façon. C'est juste que.. Tu sais tu devrais pas répondre aux gens comme ça ! Si on te parle tu réponds poliment sans déballer ta vie. Et puis tu ne dois pas hausser le ton et surtout contrôle tes émotions ! En fait je devrais pas...

Woaw Granger, quelle magnifique façon de s'excuser ! Donner une leçon à celui qu'on a insulté au lieu de dire qu'on s'excuse. Tu fais fort, très fort! En même temps ça ne m'étonne pas hein ? Une donneuse de leçon reste une donneuse de leçon quelque soit les circonstances"

Oh non ! Merlin m'en veut autant que ça?!

"Malefoy ! Quelle bonne surprise! On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ?"

Ignorant ma remarque il s'assit sur mon lit.

"Qu'est ce que tu faisais Granger?" Et c'est là où je rougis.

"Rien de très important.. Enfin, je m'entraînais à m'excuser...  
Oh tu as encore insulter quelqu'un cette semaine ? " Je crois que celle là je l'ai bien cherché.

" Écoutes Malefoy, en fait c'est à toi que je voulais présenter des excuses. Je suis désolée d'avoir agi comme je l'ai fait il y a trois semaines. Je m'excuse de t'avoir insulté. Je sais mieux que quiconque ce que tu as traversé durant cette guerre, j'étais là au quotidien. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas de cette marque mais tu l'as fait pour le bien des autres. Tu es celui qui devrait marcher tête haute, tu es aussi un héros. C'est juste qu'avec notre passé commun je n'arrive pas à passer au delà de mes rancoeurs. . Mais je suis consciente que cette fois-ci j'ai dépassé les limites alors je t'offre mes excuses et j'espère que tu pourras les accepter. "

À la fin de mon discours, j'étais à bout de souffle. Je relevais les yeux vers lui et vit qu'il était en pleine réflexion. Finalement il prit la parole.  
"Tu sais Granger, un simple "Je suis désolée" aurait été totalement acceptable. Mais non, il fallait que tu me sortes un speech digne du ministre de la magie. En tout cas Granger, j'accepte tes excuses. Je sais que pour toi c'est dur d'avouer quand tu as tort alors merci. Et je te propose qu'on recommence sur une nouvelle base. Ça te va? "

Abasourdie par tant de sagesse , je ne pus qu'acquiescer. Il me fit un léger sourire et il s'en alla.

Est ce bien Malefoy qui vient de parler comme ça ? Et il a sourit ? Non, c'est pas possible, il y a un problème la dessous. Les Malefoy ne sourient pas. Ça leur est interdit d'après leur code de conduite!

Le pire c'est que j'ai accepté sa proposition. Oh man ! Dans quoi me suis-je embarqué ?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer :** _Les personnages sont à JK Rowling, l'histoire est mienne.

**_Guest :_** C'est exactement ça. Poudlard c'est le point de départ donc il faut bien mettre en place les bases. J'espère que t'aimeras le chapitre. Bisous

_**DreamInGold :**_ Ça fait plaisir que l'intrigue te plaise. Je préfère faire léger, la guerre, l'amour quasiment impossible c'est pas mon truc. Merci pour tous tes adjectifs bizarres ;)

**_Wonderfolle:_** Je me suis embarqué dans cette histoire et je vais la finir! Le "coup du miroir" je voulais absolument le mettre, il est trop génial et je l'imaginais trop dans ma tête ! Bisous!

**_Harry_** : Oui, la fin du monde ! Mais bon elle a sauvé le monde sorcier, elle devrait s'en sortir non ?

**_Lena-malfoy : _** Je sais que toute une histoire à Poudlard ça peut être long à la fin et puis après c'est la vraie vie ! Il faut quand même que je finisse les quelques chapitres de Poudlard mais promis ça va aller vite! Bisous

_****:_ La suite est là ! J'espère que tu vas aimer! Bisous

_**Celia-even** _: Ravie d'entendre ( ou plutôt lire ! ) que tu aimes ! Merci pour ta review et m'avoir mise en favorite ! Bisous

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent l'histoire ! Ça fait plaisir ! Je suis désolée d'avoir pris du temps pour écrire ce chapitre ( j'avais un gros DS de SVT et un DM de SPÉ), en plus j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'é pourrez demander à Wonderfolle ce matin encore je savais pas comment tourner comme il le fallait ce chapitre ! Cependant j'ai enfin trouvé l'inspiration. ( Alléluia ! ) J'essaierai de poster demain soir le chapitre suivant! En tout cas, ENJOY !

Friendship Is The Garden Of Love

~Chapitre 3~

À partir du moment où je m'étais excusé ,je savais que notre relation n'allait plus du tout être la même (enfin, plutôt dès le moment où il a souri). Quand il me croisait dans les couloirs, Malefoy me souriait ou alors me saluait de la main. Je dois l'avouer certains des élèves commencer à avoir peur d'un Malefoy joyeux.  
Moi en revanche ça ne m'effrayait pas, ça me faisait en revanche plaisir! (qui l'aurait cru!) Plus d'engueulade dans le dortoir, plus de regards menaçants, bref le bonheur. C'est donc en toute sérénité que je me suis mise à réviser pour les ASPICS blancs. J'étais dans un tel état de stress que je n'arrivais pas à trouver le temps d'écrire à Ron... Ron que je n'avais pas vu depuis la rentrée scolaire. Bref c'est pourquoi quand une lettre vint l'avant dernier jour des examens, j'étais prête à exploser de joie. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais, jusqu'à que je la lise...

_ Chère Hermione, _

_Comment vas-tu ? Tout se passe bien à Poudlard? Pour Harry et moi, tout est OK. La formation pour devenir Auror est juste géniale. Et nous nous sommes faits des tas de nouveaux amis. Il y en a une avec qui nous nous entendons particulièrement bien. Elle s'appelle Éléonore. Une drôle de fille. Tu devrais la rencontrer, elle est à mourir ! Peut-être une deuxième fille pour le Trio d'Or ? Toute notre promo sort pratiquement toutes les semaines sauf un type, un certain Derek, nous ne l'apprécions pas vraiment. Disons que c'est le Malefoy de notre groupe. _

_Réponds-moi vite. _  
_ Des bisous, Ron. _

_PS: Nous ne pourrons pas nous voir pendant les vacances. On part en vacances en Roumanie avec quelques personnes du groupe, voir mon frère et ses dragons. Désolé._

_PPS : Harry te passe le bonjour et te fais des milliers de bisous._

Et là, j'ai pleuré. Pas des petites larmes, oh non. Je suis Hermione Granger. Je ne fais rien à moitié. C'était un vrai torrent. Vous voulez un tableau? Alors imaginez une Hermione, au visage rouge, avec des yeux gonflés, du mascara coulant sur les joues, la morve au nez et qui serre un énorme oreiller tout blanc dans ses bras. Ça y vous l'avez ? J'étais dans un sale état.  
Je crois que Malefoy a été vraiment choqué de me voir dans cet état quand il est rentré.

" Euh Granger ?" Pas de réponse.

"Granger?

Des idiots ! De vrais idiots tous autant qu'ils sont ! Comment ils ont pu me faire ça à moi ! Je suis irremplaçable!

Ça va Granger ? T'as pas les chevilles qui enflent ?

Ils vont recevoir un de ces sorts quand je vais les voir !

BORDEL GRANGER TU VAS RÉPONDRE À MES QUESTIONS OUI !

Oh ça va Malefoy! J'ai pas besoin qu'on me gueule dessus, j'ai déjà eu une sale journée.

Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qui c'est qui t'as mis dans cet état ?

Ces deux abrutis! Mon supposé copain et soi-disant meilleur ami! Mon cul ouais ! UGH !

Woaw. Qu'est ce la belette et le balafré on fait cette fois-ci ?

Ces imbéciles ont osé.. Je n'arrive même pas à le dire ! Ça me donne envie de pleurer encore plus ! Comment ils ont osé ?

Granger, c'est la dernière fois que je pose la question. QU'ONT ILS FAIT ?

J'y arrive ! Tu sais qu'ils suivent tous les deux la formation d'Auror ?

Oui.

Et bien sût, ils ne sont pas seuls pendant cette formation?

Euh sans blagues!

Et bien ils ont fait la chose la plus immonde!

Ils ont tué quelqu'un ?

Malefoy ce n'est rien par rapport à ce qui est arrivé !

Vraiment ?

OUI! Ils ont osé... C'est trop horrible! Tiens lis la lettre! Je peux pas le dire !"

Donc, sur mes conseils il lut la lettre. Après avoir fini sa lecture, il leva la tête. Il avait les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes volantes!

"Tu as vu ce qu'ils ont fait ? Ils m'ont trahi !

Granger, c'est plus grave que ça! Tu ne te rends pas compte!

Ah bon ?

Ils ne t'ont pas remplacé seulement toi ! Oh non! Ils NOUS ont remplacé ! C'est de la haute trahison!

De quoi tu parles ?

Derek ? Mais c'est quoi ce nom tout pourri ? Draco ça sonne tellement mieux ! J'y crois pas ! Et puis, je suis sûr que ce Derek n'est pas aussi adroit avec ses insultes que moi !  
Comment osent-ils ? "

C'est à ce moment que Draco Malefoy pleura. Et comme c'est un Malefoy , il ne fait jamais rien à moitié, il s'est effondré. Oh, au moins je n'étais plus seule. Donc nous avons passé la soirée à pleurer et manger de la glace. Nous nous sommes assis près du feu et avons parlé toute la nuit. Disons que si Eleonore et Derek avaient les oreilles qui sifflaient c'était totalement normal!

C'est aussi ce soir là que Malefoy et moi avons découvert un point commun. Nous étions tous les deux jaloux. C'est aussi au lendemain de cette soirée qu'il m'ordonna de l'appeler Draco et il avait ordre de m'appeler Hermione. Disons juste que je m'étais fait un nouvel ami.

Bien sûr quand on parle de ce moment, Draco dit toujours que c'est à cause du stress des examens qu'il a craqué et fondu en larmes. Moi je fais semblent de le croire.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : Rien est à moi, tout est à la très créative JK Rowling.

**Nyxie Estrella** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**DreamInGold :** Ta review m'a fait particulièrement plaisir ! C'est trop gentil ! J'espère que ce chapitre "apaisera ta soif" de Fanfiction.

**Calliyo** : Draco aussi a des sentiments ? Tu te rends compte ? Ses meilleures ennemis qui l'oublient ? C'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase !

**Wonderfolle :** Merci beaucoup ! Je me suis creusais la tête et j'ai enfin trouvé l'inspiration. Ouf ! Oui , on fait une rébellion et on va plus au lycée. On écrit nos Fanfic en longueur de journée. Ça te dit ?

**Célia-even :** Merci beaucoup ! J'ai mis les tirets ce coup ci donc ça devrait aller !

Désolée d'avoir été aussi longue ! J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Friendship Is The Garden Of Love

~Chapitre 4~

La nouvelle amitié que Draco ( oui maintenant c'est Draco ! Souhait de monsieur ! Ça fait plus amical qu'il dit ! Bref ) et moi formions avait levé des soupçons parmi les élèves. Chacun d'entre eux avait une hypothèse sur la raison pour laquelle nous ne nous disputions plus. Pas besoin de dire qu'ils étaient tous très loin de la vérité ! Mais qu'est ce que c'était marrant de les voir se triturer les méninges pour trouver. Quelques étudiants très créatifs avaient inventé quelque perles :  
-1) il m'avait empoisonnée avec une potion  
-2) Draco me tenait sous la menace d'un des sortilèges impardonnables .  
-3) c'était devenu mon Toy boy !  
-4) je lui avais glissé un philtre d'amour ( bon celle là venait de Romilda Vane et des groupies de Draco alors je ne m'en étonnais pas trop ! )

J'aimerai bien voir leur tête si ils apprenaient que l'on s'était rapprochés avec un pot de glace Ben&Jerrys , pleurant toutes les larmes de notre corps à cause de mes meilleurs ( quoique insensibles!) amis . Ça serait juste la chose la plus drôle que j'aurai jamais vu ! ( mis à part la fois au Harry et Ron se sont fait dragués par deux très séduisants ( mais surtout impressionnants et musclés) GARÇONS, ils ont du prétendre être déjà un couple pour se débarrasser de ces deux là! Je garde encore la fiole contenant ce souvenir de peur que Harry ou Ron la détruise.)  
Bref disons que nous n'étions jamais tranquilles dans les couloirs ! Mais le soir venu nous nous posions sur le canapé histoire de discuter.

Le soir du 24 janvier , nous étions tranquillement assis à discuter des détails du bal qu'on organisait pour la St Valentin. Nous n'étions pas des grands fans de cette fête mais les élèves et McGonagall avaient exigé qu'on l'organise parce que c'était la plus belle fête de l'année.

«- Bon, on fait quoi alors ? Roses rouges ou blanches ?

-Les deux Granger (oui parce que Monsieur trouve que mon nom sonne mieux que mon prénom !)

-Donc si je récapitule, on a :

le buffet préparé par les elfes

un orchestre qui nous jouera des chansons douces tout le long de la soirée

un système qui permettra aux élèves célibataires d'avoir un/une cavalier(ère)

des roses blanches et rouges en centre de table

On a déjà fait les plans de table. Donc, tout est bon.

-Parfait ! Au fait Granger, tu as un cavalier ? »

GROS BLANC.

« Granger ?

-Ou..oui ?

-Est ce que tu as un cavalier ? »

UN ANGE PASSE.

« Granger ! Tu vas me répondre ou pas ?

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? Et puis, je suis avec Ron mais il n'est pas là alors, non, je n'ai pas de cavalier.

-Génial ! On y va ensemble alors. Bon bonne nuit !

-Bonne nuit. »

Et sur ce je me tournais vers un bon vieux livre...

MINUTE !

« DRACO MALEFOY ! Descends maintenant ! »

Et il descendit, tout doucement, les yeux plein de malice et un sourire en coin plaqué sur les lèvres.

« Euh, j'ai oublié quelque chose ?

-Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi Malefoy ! Qu'est ce que tu as dit avant de monter dans ta chambre ?

-Un truc.. tu sais j'adore ce livre, un Stephen King c'est ça, il est très intéressant...

-Malefoy ! Arrêtes de changer de sujet !

-Bon d'accord ! J'ai dis « On va au bal ensemble » . C'est juste que ça fait trois jours qu'une trentaine de filles me suit à la trace en espérant que je les invite. Mais j'en ai pas du tout envie. Vane c'est la pire, elle me suit jusqu'à devant les toilettes. Alors je pensais que comme on est devenu bons amis on pouvait y aller ensemble. Vu que tu peux pas y aller avec Weasley, et que moi je veux y aller avec aucune des autres filles. C'est un donnant ? S'il te plaît, dis moi oui ! »

C'est là, que j'ai commencé à réfléchir. Un Draco qui me supplie ? Le bonheur ! Alors, il va falloir que joue bien mes cartes.

« Tu crois que je vais te dire oui aussi facilement ? T'as vu la façon dont tu me le demandes ? « J'ai juste besoin toi pour me débarrasser des hystériques qui me suivent en longueur de journée »

WOA je me sens flattée. Tu vas devoir faire mieux que ça pour que je te dise oui ! Beaucoup mieux. »

Et sur ce , je suis montée dans ma chambre. Ah j'ai hâte de voir ce qu'il va planifié.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, je me suis dirigée vers la Grande Salle pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Petit à petit, la salle se remplit et je discutais avec ma rousse de meilleure amie lorsque d'un coup le silence se fit. Puis un raclement de gorge bruyant me fit tourner la tête vers la table des professeurs. Oh non, il n'a pas osé ! Sur la scène se trouvait un Draco Malefoy avec un smoking et une cravate ROUGE ainsi qu'un immense bouquet de lys blancs.

" Votre attention! Bonjour à tous. Vous me connaissez bien sûr , Draco Maleoy , Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard et Préfet en Chef. Voyez- vous hier soir, j'ai demandé à une certaine personne de m'accompagner au bal de la St Valentin. Jugeant ma demande pas assez délicate , elle m'a demandé de repenser à une demande à laquelle elle ne pourrait dire non. Donc, j'ai demandé à la charmante directrice de me permettre de faire cette annonce devant vous tous."

Il descendit de l'estrade et se dirigea vers moi. Oh non !  
Il prit ma main et me mit debout. Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur nous.

" Voilà, Hermione. Tu m'as demandé une demande à laquelle tu ne pourrais dire non. Tout le monde sait à quel point nous nous détestions mais aujourd'hui, nous sommes devenu des amis. Tu es une fille formidable, bourrée de talent et d'humour. On discute, on mange de la glace et on organise des bals ensemble. Alors 'Mione ? Voudrais tu me faire l'honneur de venir au bal avec moi ? "

Ok, je vais être honnête avec vous. Il avait réussi avec brio. On ne pouvait pas dire non à une demande comme ça. Alors , j'ai dis oui.

Qu'est ce que j'allais le regretter.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi, je joue juste avec les persos de JK Rowling ;)

Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewer! Ça fait plaisir !

Je suis extrêmement désolée ! J'ai été vachement prise avec le sport et l'école ! Pour me faire pardonner, le chapitre est assez long !

ENJOY !

* * *

Friendship Is The Garden Of Love

~Chapitre 5~

J'entends encore une seule fois les mots « organisation » et « bal » dans la même phrase et je jure que je pends McGonagall par ses fesses du haut de la tour d'astronomie. Cela fait deux semaines, que Draco et moi nous tuons à la tache pour mettre en place le meilleur bal possible. Ça fait deux semaines que nous travaillons nuit et jour sur tout les petits détails.

Et quand je vois le résultat que ça a donné, je me dis que ça valait bien tous les cafés bus et les sorts anti-sommeil que nous avons utilisés.

Nous avions choisis des couleurs assez classe : Noir, blanc et des touches de rouge et d'argent. Il y avait des dizaines de tables pour deux recouvertes de nappes blanches ou noires avec des bouquets de roses disposés sur elles. On avait charmé des petits cupidons en argent pour voler dans la salle ainsi que des petits coeurs qui eux flottaient. Il y avait à la place de la table des professeurs l'orchestre, sur les côtés se trouvaient les buffets et au milieu une énorme piste de danse.

Le résultat était vraiment incroyable !

« Granger arrêtes de rêver, faut qu'on y aille !

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Voyons Granger ! Toi et moi savons bien qu'il te faut plusieurs heures pour que tu transformes ce nid d'oiseau que tu appelles « cheveux » en coiffure de princesse ! Sans compter que tu dois encore t'habiller, te maquiller... Ça doit te prendre quoi ? 4 -5 heures ?

-Espèce d'imbécile ! T'as un problème avec les cheveux ou quoi ? D'abord Romilda et maintenant moi ? Ce n'est pas parce que Monsieur a les cheveux d'un ange qu'il doit se moquer des autres ! »

Au moment où j'ai vu son sourire en coin, j'ai réalisé mon erreur ! Stupide , stupide cerveau !

« -Cheveux d'ange Granger ? Et bien merci, ça fait plaisir que tu reconnaisse enfin mon statut

-Laisse tomber, j'ai rien dit ! Et puis il ne me faut pas des heures pour me préparer, deux tout au plus ! Comme toutes les filles !

-Granger, prends tout le temps qu'il te faut. Tu ne voudrais pas effrayer les premières années dis moi ?

-Je te déteste, tu le sais ça ?

-Tu sais bien que tu m'adores ! Bon moi je vais faire un petit Quidditch. Vu ma perfection il ne me faudra que 45 minutes de préparation. Bye Granger ! »

Et avec ça, il était parti ! « Nid d'oiseau » non mais je rêve ! Il va voir ce qu'il va voir !Il va s'en mordre les prendrais peut-être plus de deux heures mais il va regretter! Mes cheveux sont juste un peu... indisciplinés. C'est juste le vent vous savez! Oui, oui il y a du vent dans la Grande Salle même si il n'y a pas de fenêtres. Magie ! Vous connaissez ?

* * *

Il était 19h30 précise quand je posais le pied dans la salle commune où Draco était censé m'attendre. Et il était bien là, portant un smoking mais avec cette cravate ROUGE de l'autre jour. Bon, je peux pas vraiment mentir. Il était CANON ! Enfin, pas mal pour une fouine.

« 4h, 57 minutes et 33 secondes. Granger t'as battu un record ! «Deux tout au plus » mes fesses oui !

-Tu t'es amusé à me chronométrer, mais t'es dingue !

-Je voulais juste prouver mon point. Bien sûr toi et moi, savons bien qu'il te faudrait plus que ça pour essayer, le mot clé étant essayer, de ressembler à quelque chooo... »

Et c'est à ce moment là, qu'il a daigné lever les yeux vers moi. Ah, j'aurais aimé avoir un appareil photo sous la main. Avez vous déjà vu un Malefoy, avec les yeux comme des soucoupes et la mâchoire qui touche le sol. Inoubliable je vous dis !

Pour faire bonne mesure, je fis un tour sur moi même. Je dois dire que la robe y était pour beaucoup: une longue robe bleu nuit avec seulement l'épaule droite recouverte, il y avait au niveau de la taille des cristaux. J'avais des pendants ainsi qu'un bracelet en diamants (cadeau de ma mère); mes cheveux étaient libres sur mes épaules et en grandes boucles. Un seul mot : MAGNIFIQUE !

"Si c'est pour te voir tirer une tronche comme ça, je passerai volontiers 5 heures dans la salle de bain tous les jours !"

Et sur ces paroles, je suis sortie du dortoir en direction de la Grande Salle avec un Draco toujours choqué et silencieux sur mes talons. Ah ! Payback's a bitch!

* * *

Nous étions les derniers arriver. La salle était remplie de couples, bavardant les uns avec les autres. Tout à coup le silence se fit puis une salve d'applaudissements retentit. Une allée se forma et ont pu reoindre la piste où nous devions donner notre première danse. C'était magique!

On s'arrêta pour grignoter puis Drago m'invita à danser un tango. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement suivi notre prestation et les six suivantes. Au terme de notre première salsa : aucun applaudissements. Surprise , je levais la tête vers Draco et vit qu'il avait les lèvres pincées et regardait par delà ma tête ( et oui, il est très grand!). Je me retournais pour voir dans l'entrée Ron, avec un visage d'une teinte plus rouge que mon vernis "Rouge Passion". Tout mais pas ça!

"C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?

- Salut ! Ça va ? Joyeuse St Valentin à toi aussi ché m'as trop manqué toi aussi, ça me fait plaisir de te voir. Rassures-moi Ron, tu sais encore dire bonjour ?

- Bonjour. C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?

- Oh la belette! Tu te calmes hein. Tu lui parles pas sur ce ton. Et puis "ça" c'est un bal, regarde la définition dans le diction.. Ah pardon, j'ai oublié, tu ne sais pas lire. "

Et voilà, le sourire en coin. Draco, tu pouvais pas la boucler pour une fois. Comme si ça allait pas être assez difficile comme ça!

"Toi, tu vas fermer ta gueule ! Je parle à Hermione.

-Ah bon ? Mais il semblerait que je sois concerné ? Dis moi Weasley, ne serais tu pas jaloux ?

-Draco! N'envenime pas les choses!

-Mais Mione!

-Draco !

-Ok. Tu l'emmènes dans les dortoirs?

-Oui. Tu t'occupes de tout ? Ça va aller ?

-T'inquiètes. Bonne chance _Hermione_ et à plus la belette!"

- On va dans la salle commune Ron ? "

Pas de réponses, je vais prendre ça pour un oui.

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'à la salle commune fut le plus long de toute ma vie. Pas un mot, pas un bruit excepté le claquement incessant de mes talons sur la pierre. L'ambiance est au top n'est ce pas ? Un fois arrivé au portrait je murmurais le mot de passe et Ron me suivit à l'intérieur. Je m'assis sur le canapé.

"C'était quoi ce cinéma en bas ? Qu'est ce que tu me fais là Hermione ? "

Il était calme. Trop calme. Je vais en prendre pour mon grade ce soir.

"Mais Ron! On faisait que danser . Il y a rien de mal la dedans.  
"

Vous connaissez l'expression "Le calme avant la tempête" ? Et bien elle s'applique ici.

"RIEN DE MAL? RIEN DE MAL? TU TE FOUTRAIS PAS DE MA GUEULE ? Tu te frottais tout contre cet abruti, bouger tes hanches, ton dos contre son torse ? De puis quand tu sais onduler des hanches ? Est ce que tu appelles ça innocent ?

-N'exagères pas non plus !C'est qu'une danse! Et Draco est loin d'être un abruti !

-Ce n'est qu'une danse ? Une des 8 danses tu veux les ai toutes vues. Mais celle là, c'était la pire! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris Hermione ?

-J'ai le droit de m'amuser au bal que j'ai organiser non ?

- Mais.. avec Malefoy ? Neville n'était pas disponible ? Vous n'êtes même pas amis !

-Tu sais très bien que c('est mon ami, je t'ai écrit et je t'ai tenu au courant.

-Tu m'as dit et je cite " Nous nous entendons beaucoup mieux". Pas que tu l'appelais Draco, et qu'il t'avais demandé à aller au bal et ce devant la totalité de Poudlard! Est ce que tu te rends compte que c'est Mangemort ? C'est le fils du diable ! Tu veux vraiment traîner avec lui ? Après toutes ces années ? Après tout ce qu'il tas fait ? Ce qu'il a dit ?

-Il a droit à une seconde chance!

-Une seconde chance de tout faire de travers !

- Tu me prends la tête pour rien ! Ce n'est qu'un bal, qu'un danse ! Ça ne signifie rien ! Tu aurais préféré que je reste assise à penser à toi toute la soirée ?

-OUI! OUI HERMIONE! Parce que c'est la St Valentin, parce que je suis ton petit-ami et parce que JE T'AIME !"

Et là, j'ai fait ce que toute jeune fille un peu hormonale de 17 ans ferait. J'ai fondu en larmes. Que voulez vous ? Celui que je pensais être l'amour de ma vie m'avait dit pour la première fois qu'il m'aimait. C'était une réaction totalement normale !

"Hermione ? Mione? Euh.. tu pleures ?

-Non, idiot je danse la samba avec Rogue en caleçon! Bien sûr que je pleure!"

Ben quoi ? J'ai toujours une bonne réplique sur la langue. C'est pas de ma faute, je traîne trop avec Draco.  
Puis Ron fit une chose très .. gamin. Il se mit à sautiller sur place en agitant nerveusement les mains. Wow, quel .. homme!

"Pleure pas! Pleure pas ! Pleure pas ! Oh Merlin Hermione arrêtes de pleurer, je sais pas comment on fait dans ces cas là ! Oh Merlin aidez moi ! Tu peux le garder! Tu peux le garder! Tout mais sèches tes larmes! Tu peux garder Malefoy !"

Et comme dans tous les films et livres clichés, je l'ai embrassé avec .. comment ils le disent encore ? Avec fougue? Ouais ben j'ai fais ça!  
J'étais contente de ne pas avoir à me battre avec lui et j'avais eu un "Je t'aime" en plus? Que voulez vous ? Il fallait bien que je le récompense d'une manière ou d'une autre.

"Et Ron?

-Oui?

-Tu traites encore un fois Draco d'animal devant moi, et je te transforme en belette. Tu dois au moins faire semblant de l'apprécier. "


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi, j'ai beau supplier mon père il veut pas m'acheter les droits pour mon anniversaire. La vie est injuste.

Je crois qu'il faut que je présente mes excuses, ça fait un peu plus d'un mois que je n'ai pas publié je suis navrée ! J'espère que je réussirais à me faire pardonner avec ce chapitre.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews ou encore suivent l'histoire.

C'est à dire : **Drago-mia , Wonderfolle, K , Melielove, Celia Even, Cici 170, .Reve, Ju'deMel'on, DreamInGold, Angie450, launou, Harry, MadJ-J, Oscarangel, Miss-Louny, sscg, Louraa, Calliyo...**

* * *

Friendship Is The Garden Of Love

~Chapitre 6~

Après cette soirée plus ou moins réussie, tout était à peu près rentré dans l'ordre. Des lettres d'amour enflammées de Ron venaient tous les 2 jours, je révisais tranquillement pour mes ASPICS et passais beaucoup de temps avec Draco et Ginny ,qui après un début difficile avec Draco, s'était complètement intégré à notre duo. Nous étions à présent en avril. Draco et moi discutions sur le canapé des devoirs de la semaine quand il m'interrompit.

« -Uhm.. Gran..Hermione. Je voulais te demander quelque chose.

-Craches le morceau Draco !

-D'accord, je me lance. Tu sais que tu es la première qui m'a vraiment accepté après la guerre et je t'en suis vraiment reconnaissant. En plus, on s'est vachement rapprochés ces derniers mois et je peux même dire qu'aujourd'hui tu es ma meilleure amie. M ais je veux plus. Je sais que ça peut être un choc mais je t'aime vraiment. Je suis obsédée par toi et je veux une chance. Est ce que tu veux venir à Pré au Lard avec moi la semaine prochaine ?»

Alors ça. C'est un grand moment dans l'histoire. Malefoy qui me déclare sa flamme. Dire que j'étais surprise est euphémisme. DRACO MALEFOY EST AMOUREUX DE MOI ! DRACO MALEFOY EST AMOUREUX DE MOI ! DRACO MALEFOY EST AMOUREUX DE MOI ! DRACO MALEFOY EST AMOUREUX DE MOI ! DRACO MALEFOY EST AMOU...

Ma crise de panique fut interrompue par un énorme éclat de rire et un cri strident de jeune fille .

« POISSON D'AVRIL! »

Sortie de nulle-part, Ginny Weasley se trouvait devant moi prise d'un fou rire.

« Mione si t'avais vu ta tête. C'était magique ! Ça vaut bien tout le temps qu'on a passé à chercher une bonne blague.

-C'était une blague ?

-Granger, ce souvenir restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire. T 'y as vraiment cru ?

-Mais oui que j'y ai cru espèce de débile ! Tu sais très bien quels effets ont tes speechs ! Vous êtes vraiment des idiots ! J'ai cru que notre amitié allait être ruinée !

-Calmes toi Mione. Ce n'était qu'un petite blague.

-Je suis désolé, Granger mais on voulait tellement rire, on est le 1e avril après tout. Et puis, tu peux pas me faire la gueule aujourd'hui, n'oublies pas ce qu'on a prévu ce soir.

-C'est du chantage et tu le sais très bien et puis je peux toujours te faire la gueule demain.

-Marché conclu, tu pourras m'ignorer tant que tu voudras demain mais ce soir, c'est THE soirée. »

Ginny nous interrompit avec un cri d'indignation.

« Comment se fait-il que vous ne m'invitiez jamais à ces petites soirées ? Vous restez cloîtrés dans votre dortoir rien que tous les deux toute la soirée. Oh non ! Mione tu ne trompes pas mon frère j'espère ?

-Oh mais Ginny tu sais très bien que non !

-Gin, c'est juste qu'on a ces petites soirées depuis le début et que c'est un moment privilégié alors on reste tous les deux.

-Mais je veux venir !

-Désolée Ginny mais c'est non. D'ailleurs Malefoy c'est toi qui te charge de la glace ce soir. Je prends le pop corn et les boissons. Tu veux quoi ?

-J'aurais dit un Whisky Pur Feu mais je ne pense pas que tu iras me le chercher alors du jus de citrouille s'il te plaît. Tu la veux à quoi ta glace ?

-Fraise bien sûr ! Ok ça marche. On se retrouve à quelle heure ?

-T'as pas oublier qu'on passe l'après midi avec Ginny ?

-Ginny qui est toujours là en passant !

-Pardon Gin' on a pas eu le temps de se concerter pour ce soir. Tu veux faire quoi cet après midi ?

-On descend au lac ?

-Pas de problèmes. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle quitta nos dortoirs.

* * *

Nous prélassions au bord du lac avec Draco quand une tornade rousse arriva. En pleurs.

« Ginny ?

-Je vais tuer Harry Potter. Il a beau être l'Élu et le sauveur du monde sorcier, je vais l'étrangler puis le découper en petits morceaux et le nourrir à un hyppogriffe.

-Que s'est il passé Gin ?

-Ce salop ! Il a osé .. J'en reviens pas ! Je le déteste ! JE LE DÉTESTE ! JE LE DÉTESTE ! JE LE DÉTESTE ! »

J'avais connu une Ginny en colère mais une Ginny hystérique, ça jamais. Et par Merlin, qu'est ce que c'était effrayant.

Pendant qu'elle continuait à menacer de tuer Harry de mille et une façons, je consultais Draco du regard.

« Gin ?

-Je te le jure Draco à tous les deux on peut venir à bout de Harry, alors ça te dit ? On débarque au Ministère de la Magie, on le ligote. Ensuite on le transporte au Manoir Malefoy, on le torture pendant quelques jours voire quelques semaines puis on le relâche. Alors alors ?

-C'est pire que le traitement des Détraqueurs ! Et ça me fait vraiment envie mais Mione et moi avons une autre idée. Ça te dirait de passer la soirée avec nous ?

-Et votre soirée alors ?  
-Ah mais avec ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui tu as obtenu ton ticket d'entrée. Donc on se retrouve à 20h devant notre portrait. »

La soirée allait être mémorable.

* * *

Quand Ginny se présenta à 20h tapantes devant le portrait il était entrouvert alors elle entra. La pièce était plongée dans le noir mais des dizaines de bougies étaient éparpillées dans la terre des tas d'oreillers de différentes tailles et couleurs, ainsi que des snacks. C'était ça leur soirée si secrètes ?

Tout à coup, elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle se retourna vivement et se retrouva face à face avec Draco et Hermione.

« C'est l'heure de ton initiation.

-Hein ?

-Tu veux faire partie de nos soirées ? Alors il faut t'initier.

-C'est vraiment nécessaire ?

-Oui. On va te mettre en habit officiel.

-Habit officiel ?

-En pyjama quoi.

-Vous êtes vraiment tarés hein ! Qu'est ce que vous allez me faire faire après ?  
-Après on passe aux choses sérieuses.

-C'est à dire ?

-Tu verras . »

Peu après s'être changée, elle se retrouva dans la salle commune.

« C'est parti alors. Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

-En fait ces soirées sont dédiées à Harry et Ron..

-N'oublies pas Derek !

-Ainsi que Derek et l'autre pimbêche là !

-Éléonore.

-Éléonore ? Mais c'est la conne ! C'est d'elle dont Harry parlait ! C'est pour elle qu'il m'a quitté !

J'en reviens pas !

-Calmes toi Ginny. Cette soirée leur est réservée. Ce soir comme depuis plusieurs depuis plusieurs mois nous allons passer la soirée à manger de la glace, se morfondre ainsi que nous plaindre d'Harry de ton frère et de tous ces abrutis du programme des jeunes Aurors.

-C'est ce que vous faites depuis plusieurs mois ?

-Oui, Draco pleure parfois à cause de Derek et...

-Granger à cause d'Éléonore.

-Bref, le temps d'une soirée on relâche toute la pression. On oublie tous les soucis et le plus important on relâche notre frustration sur Harry James Potter, Ronald Billius Weasley et les deux autres grâce à des fléchettes.

-Des fléchettes ou des poupées vaudous : ça dépend du degré d'exaspération qu'on a ressenti à leur égard pendant la semaine. »

Ginny nous regardait avec de grands yeux et une légère grimace.

« Je réitère : VOUS ÊTES DES MALADES. Et puis Draco : tu pleures ? À cause de Ron et Harry ?

Mais c'est dingue. Et toi Mione ? Tu t'inquiétais que Ron te quitte pour Éléonore et bien non c'est Harry qui m'a quitté pour elle ! Alors vos soirées stupides je n'en veux pas ! Moi qui croyais que vous alliez me consoler mais non on va parler des abrutis. Alors non , pas de soirées pour moi, pas d'initiation : RIEN! Moi je pleure parce que l'amour de ma vie, celui que j'aime depuis l'âge de 9 ans m'a quitté .. et .. et .. et .. »

Voilà qu'elle s'effondre. Qu'est ce que je fais ? C'est ma seule amie fille et je n'ai jamais eu à la consoler même pendant la guerre. Je regardais Draco en le suppliant. Il s'approcha de Ginny, la pris dans ses bras et lui caressa tout doucement les cheveux et le dos en lui murmurant des petits mots de confort à l'oreille et en me regardant dans les yeux. Les sanglots de Ginny baissèrent peu à peu. Et après un câlin à chacun de nous deux. Elle partit de la salle commune.

« Merci beaucoup Draco. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire. Merci de l'avoir consolée. Je suis désolée pour la soirée on pourra recommencer la semaine prochaine. »

Et à ma grande surprise il me prit dans ses bras pour un câlin.

« Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu as l'air d'avoir besoin d'un câlin et comme je suis le seul ici, je t'en fais un, Mione. »

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il soit si mignon et charmant ? Et gentil, et attentionné, et compatissant...


End file.
